


A Matter of Drawers

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge 155: Error and Tapestry, and a picture of clothes pegs on a line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Drawers

Murphy had been accused of being nosy, and perhaps he was, but it was a trait that had served him well in his time in CID and Military Intelligence and now in CI5, and he liked to fill the gaps in life's tapestry. And there was one particular blank patch he'd been hoping to complete for a while now.

He maintained the slow, even breathing of sleep and listened, just in case of any clues.

"Two birds with nice attributes," Doyle was reporting from his observation post at the front window. "Think we ought to call them up for a bit of frisking?"

"Birds here too."

"Yeah?"

"Sitting on the washing line with the clothes pegs." Bodie was keeping an eye from the side window on the adjacent back gardens. "Don't think they've got any nefarious intent."

"Should've brought my smalls along," Doyle said. "Wash them in the sink and nip out and hang them on the line."

"How sweetly domestic. Had a bust-up with Rita, then?" 

"Just haven't had time to get down to the laundrette. She's probably pining away. Thought I had more undies, though. Old gent with a Yorkie coming along."

"Let's arrest him then. I could do with a nice bit of chocolate."

"Anyone else, I'd say it's a dog, but I suppose you'll eat anything."

"Should have seen what we had in Africa. Haven't lived till you've tucked into a nice hippo-and-chips takeaway. So you commando today?"

"Wearing the emergency green and black stripes."

"Not seen those, have I?"

"Last resort." Doyle sighed. "Horrible. Practically glow in the dark."

"Let's have a look. Hang on, I'll turn the light off."

"Your light's been off since your palms first grew hair. Plumber's van parking across the road."

"Squirrel on the washing line. Could be conspiring with the sparrows. What's the plumber up to? You know, if you didn't keep leaving your knickers in my laundry hamper and borrowing mine -- "

"I always bring 'em back," Doyle protested.

"Oh yes. Fresh from Rita's tender ministrations, I'm sure. But you never collect yours. I suppose you wake up so dazed from the splendours of the night you just start rummaging in my drawers in hope of an encore."

Doyle snorted derisively. "Plumber's getting out. Opening the back. Three lengths of pipe. Probably not bombs. So - what perverted things have you been up to with my intimates, then? Don't want to know, do I?"

"I did tell you, mate. Top left hand drawer for the rubbish you leave lying around."

"When did you ever -- ?"

"Weeks ago. My error. Should have checked you'd got some blood back to the brain."

"Been taking them in them with your laundry?"

"All fresh and dainty, waiting to be defiled by your gross masculinity."

"That sounds more like you. Well, all right, I could clear a drawer for you instead of shuttling things around, then we'd both be set. Here, you never borrow mine, do you?"

"Bit snug for my equipment, sunshine. Easier to go without till I get home."

"Bit snug for all those Yorkie bars built up on your bum, you mean."

"Solid muscle that is. If you don't know by now -- "

"Here, the plumber's heading to the front door. Nobody said he was expected. You'd better check up on him. If he gives you any trouble you can knock him cold with your dainty -- er -- mighty muscled arse. I'll kick Murphy awake in case we need backup."

Though sorely tempted to announce his consciousness, Murphy waited for his official arousal. Didn't do to waste your secrets, after all. And with those two you never knew when you might need them....

But as he went through the motions of being jolted from a sound slumber, buoyed by private jubilation, he wondered what would happen if he left a tasteful "congratulations on your engagement" card on the desk in their office.


End file.
